


That's Not Me

by Pastel_Mint_Boy



Series: Fire Lilies [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Confessions, Courting Rituals, Danny is an angry bean, Declarations Of Love, Demon Courting, DemonKing!Vlad, First Kiss, Fluff, Incubus!Danny, Kidnapping, Kind!Vlad, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Tucker, No Ghost Powers, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soft feelings, Soft!Vlad, Succubi & Incubi, Swearing, mentions of Sam - Freeform, mentions of amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Mint_Boy/pseuds/Pastel_Mint_Boy
Summary: Danny has too much on his plate; from dealing with clientele to these darn suppressants and don't even get him started on being an incubus. He would do anything to hide that part of himself. Unfortunately, now he had to deal with a demon King, who, not only is attracted to him but offers a bunch of memories that Danny never knew he had.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters, Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Fire Lilies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775635
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	1. The Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Some things to preface before diving into it. I wrote this as more of a prelude to possible more incubus/succubus Danny fics. Lastly, I refer to him as an incubus but definitions are funky, so I changed it that he's solely attracted to men. (I used very similar themes as an Omega for this as well.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic.

Danny couldn’t stand it. 

His eyes narrow at his reflection, it looked so much different than himself. It showed off his true essence and that’s what makes him angry. The way those similar eyes smoldered with mischievous desire. It makes him curl in and lurch in disgust. Honestly he should have gotten used to the monstrous sight before him, he did see it every day from when he woke to when he laid down. 

Yet, the way these eyes glowed and skin tinted a red, it just reminded him what he always could never be.

“I hate you…” He mutters under his breath, popping the top to his pills. Every morning he was greeted with a suppressant tablet, and he was honestly lucky to have them. They were the one thing that made his life so much easier. He didn’t have to face the reality of him not being a mortal. He was a monster. 

Danny doesn’t hesitate to swallow down the tablet, looking at himself one last time as his vision fuzzes around the edges. He holds the counter, letting that familiar suffocating feeling engulf him before gathering his clothes to get dressed for the rest of the day.

“Sam, I swear if they ask again, I will just get up and  _ leave _ .” Danny bites out tiredly, quickly striding down the sidewalk. In one hand carried a folder of important documents, the other held a drink carrier full of cups of coffee while his cell phone had been wedged between his ear and shoulder.

_ So much for a better day.  _ He thinks bitterly, another failed business adventure where honestly he just wanted to kick every investor who gave him any remote of sass off their roster. It had gotten so bad that honestly he wished he turned down Sam and Tucker’s business proposal. It seemed like fun at first, three amigos ‘sticking it to the man _ ’ _ as Sam so gracefully worded it. 

But  _ damn _ it! It wasn’t as liberating as they made it sound. Sure, he understood that they had to do business first. He totally got that. But why did every old fart with money have to act like a spoiled toddler at dinner time? 

Danny has to take a deep breath. Damn these suppressants. He would need to talk to his doctor some time soon about his mood swings.

He blinks as he hears Tucker, “Danny, c’mon, I know Mr. Young is a bit of a drag. But you’re totally chipping away at him, just give him some more time. Schmooze him even.”

Danny groans, “Yeah, whatever… After the meeting, I’ll tell you guys how it went…” He sighs, hanging up his phone. As he tries to reorganize, he soon falls flat on his behind with an even more irritated groan as the drinks spill and papers fly everywhere. “For the love of--! This day just  _ keeps _ getting better!”

“Ah- oops, I apologize…” A deep male voice breaks his concentration, glancing up Danny sees a pair of hands help gather the work before they offer a hand. “I should have been paying attention.”

Danny looks up, biting his lip and furrowing his brows as he really takes in the sight before him, “O-Oh… It’s okay…” He’s helped up, gathering the folder from the man in the process. “I should have been… Paying attention too..” 

His voice is caught as the man before him offers a kind smile. Danny would be a liar if he didn’t say that the man was handsome. Hella handsome, actually. Especially the way this man looked at Danny with the most alluring gaze while brushing a lick of his hair back, looking like a fucking Adonis in the process. 

Damn him to hell.

“Well, I guess we’re both at fault, huh? But,” The man gestures to the spilled drinks, “I hope you don’t mind if I reimburse you for the drinks. Coffee is it?”

“Y-Yeah, I mean-” Danny shakes his head, intending to rush out of there, “No… It’s fine, I just- I have to go.” He tries to offer a smile but it stops short as he offered a business card instead, “What-”

“I feel absolutely terrible if I don’t try.”

“I…” Danny sighs, “ Sure…” He takes the card, their fingers brush against one another and in that moment he freezes.

A sharp pain rushes through him, springing from where he’s touched and it’s enough to rip through his whole form, making him grit his teeth. Collapsing to the ground, his vision flutters and in those very last seconds that he’s awake, he sees the man, standing before him. 

_ Daniel. _

_ You have to wake dear Daniel. _

Danny shoots up, gasping before hurling the contents of his stomach off to the side. Thankfully. Because his vision is blurry and his mind is spinning.  _ Where in hell-  _ Hell. Danny pushes back, sliding back until he hits something cold. Running his shaky fingers along the cloth, silk, it’s bedding he concludes. Feeling behind him, he wraps his hand around the bar of the bed frame. 

He jumps out of his skin as his hand lands on a warm body. A heated body. It felt so unnatural and yet, he reached higher until he yelps as a hand intertwined their fingers. “Hello Daniel…”

The boy snaps his eyes open, feeling his heart in his throat as a demonic -feline in nature- eyes stare at him unwavering, there’s a warm smile tugging up the figure’s face. Danny tries to swallow, pulling his arm away fearfully and stumbling out of bed, nearly missing stepping in his own vomit. 

“Oh dear god…” He gasps, staring at the man before looking at the ground. “W-Where-What-?” There’s another bout of feeling sick that wash over him as he nearly doubles over. 

“Little one, I would prefer if you didn’t use that  _ infernal _ in my home.” The man stands from his bed, walking away momentarily before offering the boy water. “Besides, I would assume you weren’t too fond of him anyway.”

Danny shakes his head firmly. 

“Daniel please…”

“Don’t touch me!” He cries, holding himself tightly as he backs his way into a wall. “What is wrong with me!? What did  _ you _ do to me!?” 

The man sighs, sitting the glass on the table. “All I’ve done is bring you home, now, will you look at me?” 

Danny refuses at first, all he wants to do is hide and figure out what the hell is happening to him. But as fingers graze and curl underneath his jaw, his eyes go on their own accord, looking up and meeting the beast’s gaze. It’s in that moment a wave of memories hits him and he flinches away in disbelief.

“Y-You’re that man from before--” 

_ No no no no. This can’t be happening. _ He should have outgrown this panic many, many years ago. But at this moment, it’s all he can think about. All he can really grasp onto. Danny couldn’t move as he stared, his limbs felt so heavy and now that he was being carried back to the bed, he was more than terrified about what was to happen next.

“P-Please tell me you won’t eat me…” Danny weakly flails as his body presses into the bedding once more. “B-Because I don’t taste that good and- human y’know.”

Danny wearily watches the beast, the way he grin and let out a hearty laugh. “You certainly still do have your humour. But you know you’re no human dear boy.” The beast kneels, taking a hold of Danny’s hand and the lively human war paint that decorated the boy’s skin drains. It makes him whimper as he feels the natural soft pink tint of his skin that is adorned with a fiery red color engulf the tips of his fingers. They adorn long nails that are sharpened like claws. 

It wasn’t long after his reveal that Danny’s once inky hair was as pale as snow among other changes. 

The beast clears his throat, “You are certainly a lot more beautiful now.” 

“Fuck you…” Danny spits feebly, not really wanting to piss the beast off, despite just being complimented. Even if it was a backhanded one. He couldn't help himself regardless, “Fuck you- fuck this,-where the fuck am I? Who are you? What do you want?” 

“Not very nice…” The beast chooses not to reprimand the rude outburst, “This is our home, I’m Vladimir and I want you.”


	2. It Is Beautiful

Danny slowly sits up, gathering the blanket into his arms as he holds them close. His eyes burn yet, there’s no tears and he would be damned if he gave that man- that demon- the satisfaction of him crying. Vladimir had offered him the water once more before being turned down. As thirsty as he was and with that terrible bile taste that clung to his tongue, he wasn’t about to randomly drink water from a demon. 

It seemed after a while Vladmir decided he wasn’t interested anymore and up and left after sliding on a thick decorated cloak. As he departed he gave the boy one last glance over before shutting the doors. 

It would seem Danny was stuck here until he came up with a plan otherwise. Being essentially kidnapped, all he had to go on was that this place was not his home and it didn’t take much knowledge to come to a conclusion that this was literally hell. 

God, this was Hell. Now, why was he here? Who did he piss off to deserve such a fate? 

It makes him sigh, he never ever wanted to come here. What did life not pick up on that? 

He slowly gets up, wrapping himself in the blanket until it swallows his small frame. The windows before him stretched from ceiling to ceiling, wall to wall and with the drapes gathered off to the sides, he gets a full view of hell and he can’t help but admit it was actually a very beautiful place. He never doubted it was, but the flames that cascaded across the grounds and lit up the sky with blooms of red, orange and yellow was actually a pretty calming sight. 

Danny’s upper lip curls in disgust. He then scoffs, “I can’t believe I think it’s beautiful… What a joke…” 

“It is quite beautiful, you don’t have to deny yourself that…” Vladimir’s eyes twinkle with amusement as Danny jumps slightly in fear, the way the boy whips his head to look at the demon before him with a glare says it all. But the demon can’t help but find it extremely adorable, in a fierce way.

“I don’t, thank you very much!” Danny snaps, tightening the blanket around his body. “Besides, the human world is sooo much better- and nicer, I would rather be there right now.”

Vlad sighs, “That hurts my heart.” He hears Danny snort, he also hears something along the lines of ‘what heart’, “Maybe I could show you around the land, certainly then you might appreciate it more?”

Vlad offers another smile as he makes his way over. He stands next to the boy, taking a deep breath, “It has been a while since you have been here, has it not? A lot has changed since then and I’m sure you’d come to love it even.”

Danny shakes his head somberly, “No… I don’t even want to be here…”

“Care to tell me why?” He watches as Danny sighs, digging their claws into the material. Vlad wants to reach over and offer a reassuring shoulder rub, even maybe hug the boy, but he keeps his hands to himself and mouth shut. 

“I just don’t… I don’t like being reminded of this,” He gestures to himself loosely, “I like being human, the shit I have to deal with normally is so much better than what I’d have to deal with here and you couldn’t help but ruin that for me.”

“Daniel… You shouldn’t have to compromise like that, the lesser of two evils as you refer to. A lot has changed since you’ve been here and I promise you, that a lot has been improved upon.”

“And why would I believe you? You kidnapped me!”

“I apologize for that. But I assure you, it is different, I have enforced it.” He offers his hand once more and much to his delight after Danny eyes it wearily, he rests his hand in the beast’s hold. “For I am the Demon king. I rule over this land and I make sure it’s inhabitants are more than comfortable here…”

This was priceless, Danny had to admit. “So what would a demon king want with a human like me?”

Vlad frowns at the boy’s choice of words but he says nothing regarding it, instead he walks with the boy. “Like I’ve said before, you’re mine. Long ago, you had given yourself to me. But something happened, I’m unsure why- but you just had disappeared. It wasn’t long after you left that I found you but- I guess you’ve explained it- you ignored every interaction I tried to have with you.” 

Vlad furrows his brows, pushing open the doors to the terrace. “I did everything in my power to try and at least get your attention.”

“Wow, oh wow, so you’re a selfish asshole.” 

“Yes,” Vlad answers with honesty, “And I do not regret it. I still do not know why you left but you… You don’t seem to remember me either…” 

Danny silently watches the king, to him, he really didn’t care that he couldn’t remember his life before the human realm too clearly, if at all. But he couldn’t help but ask, “Why would I promise myself to you anyway?” 

Vlad blinks, “We were in love…”

“Wow, okay- so new question. How?”

“You were, like this, back then too. Very fiery and opinionated. Although, a lot less- vulgar. When you came into my consort, you were very troublesome,” He recounts with a fond smile, looking out onto the land, “Always demanding and temperamental, but just as kind in my care. You didn’t just blindly accept what you were given and I really admire that about you.”

Well, one thing was for certain. Vlad loved Danny. He looked at the boy with so much admiration in his eyes that if Danny didn’t feel wronged, he would have accepted the man’s story with whole hearted confidence. But even so, he crosses his arms and stares out into the open. 

It was beautiful. Breathtaking even. 

If one thing was to be taken, Danny basks in the heat. For how ferocious the flames licked at men, they were gentle, only feeling like the fresh warmth of the sun. 

It had been a week since, then two before a whole month rolled over. Danny didn’t plan to stay for as long as he did, but the longer he did, the longer he really enjoyed the sights around him. Just like the demon said.

Every day, Vladmir would wake the boy early from his slumber and accompany him out for sightseeing. Just on the grounds alone, there was so much to explore. From the dragons and other creatures that resided on the land, to the gardens that held many exotic succulents and shrubberies. It was never a dull moment. 

The demon was also kind. Sweet and caring. He didn’t ask Danny to do anything he didn’t want to, it seemed he was just satisfied having the boy by his side some time in the day than anything else. 

And he was an absolute romantic. 

A vase of fire liles were left at the boy’s bedside every day, they were replaced every night and for a room that lacked life, the flowers made the warmth inside him bloom. He even caught the corners of lips curling up in fondness. 

“So… How long do you plan on keeping me here?” Danny asks softly, walking alongside the beast as they traverse the gardens. He glances over as Vlad hums under his breath, “I’m uncertain.”

He expects that answer at this point, he had gotten the very same one since they first met. In the beginning it was frustrating and every time he got it, he would hide himself away in the room until the very next day. Now, he just accepted it. He was sure at this point if he really wanted to leave, Vladimir would be more than inclined to at least show him how. 

“Well, you can’t keep me here forever…”

“I understand that.”

The king intertwined their fingers, becoming more brazen over time as the boy allowed him to. They continue silently, yet, peacefully on their walk.

Danny had realized rather quickly that the demon king was just as silent as he was romantic. Danny could go on for hours talking to the man without so much as a break and Vladimir would listen. He only offered a response if Danny explicitly asked for one and at first Danny thought he was only humming in response because it was better than actually listening. But as soon as Vladmir responded with his understanding of the situation back, it surprised him.

“Not that I care or anything but… Have you figured out why I can’t remember any of this?” 

The king smiles slightly at the boy’s words, “I have talked with some of my council. They tell me that staying away from this realm for long periods of time causes amnesia of sorts… Perhaps that and how you portray as human only amplified it.” He goes silent again as he contemplates, “I just don’t understand why you left in the first place…”

Danny shrugs slightly but he’s curious too. He sort of feels bad that Vlad can’t get any answers from him, at least the ones to his questions. “Maybe I didn’t want to be here? I know from my knowledge that this place wasn’t for my kind back then… I didn’t want to be that insatiable creature who… Did those kinds of things.” He vaguely alludes, sighing. 

“You felt ashamed of yourself…?” Vlad questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. Definitely. In the human world, sure, they were attracted to me as well. But at least I had something to stop the attraction they had. I couldn’t control myself from ‘ _myself_ ’.” He gestures weakly, “Here, they’re scary… Demons are cruel… Which… Why aren’t you attracted to me like that? Is it the suppressants?”

No, that wouldn’t make sense, he hadn’t been able to take them in over a month. Had the king been immune to his true form? 

“Actually, you’re doing pretty well for yourself… I can still smell you but it isn’t as… Pungent. Maybe because of the suppressants… But I would have to talk to my council about it.” Vlad unapologetically slides a hand to rest on the small of Danny’s back, “You don’t have to worry about others trying to take advantage, I am here to protect you.”

“Lovely…” He tries to sound upset by it, even sarcastic, but it comes out soft. He can’t even bring himself to be upset by even that and instead finds himself leaning into the beast’s hold. 

“Would you like to go into town? Maybe get a better idea of how life looks?” Vlad mumbles softly, rubbing the knob of his thumb soothingly into Danny’s backside. It earns him a sigh of comfort before a nod.

“Sure…”


	3. To Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Danny, Poor Vlad. It's pretty emotional in this chapter.

Vlad feels more at ease as they travel across the grounds, adorned in cloaks and robes as they walk through the streets. It seemed all the boy needed was a change of pace and something that had some resemblance of his home. The streets were lined with stores, the first modern thing that Danny has seen in a long time and it’s amazing. He’s never found himself so interested in looking at things like clothes, trinkets and other accessories like this in years.

He mainly does window shopping, hopping from store to store peering in to see all the goodies. Vlad follows along, hands behind his back with the fondest of smiles plastered across his face. The boy hasn’t asked for anything, but in a heartbeat, if Danny’s eye caught anything of interest, he wouldn’t hesitate to buy it. If only momentarily to have the boy smile his way. 

Yes, Vlad had no problem in absolutely admitting that he was smittened. 

Eventually they enter one of the stores that caught the boy’s eye in particular. They walked around it for a bit and while Danny doesn’t make any hints of wanting anything except to look, Vlad has picked up a few things along the way that he will certainly have to come back and buy. Maybe even have it customly made. 

“From living inside the castle, I didn’t expect the town to be so… Modern, y’know?” Danny finally speaks, looking at the king with a sheepish smile. 

“Admittedly, we do like the human realm a bit. Unfortunately, the humans are more of an annoyance.”

Danny clicks his tongue, “I won’t say you’re right, but you’re not wrong. I’m sure there are demons here who are absolutely awful as well as awesome. I have these two friends, Sam and Tucker, while sometimes they get on my nerves. They’ve always had my back, through some of the worst of it.”

Danny ends up looking into the mirror before him and even though he should have been used to it, it still catches him off guard. Yes, if he were back home, he would be human and pretending to be human. He would probably be at work right now with Sam and Tucker, talking about the ‘Going Vegan’ campaign or ‘Gifted Techs’ program. Yeah, something like that and he would struggle with being happy only to have his friends drop what they were doing and drag him to the nearest restaurant to cheer him up.

This is the first time since his stay here that he wipes at his face with his cloak, collecting the warm tears that defied him as they tried to roll down his face. Even still as he cries, he smiles and waves his hand at the attempt of Vlad trying to coddle him. 

“I miss- my friends...” Danny says shakily, rubbing his face raw as he hiccups. “I-It’s nothing against you… It’s just- it feels so close to home but... I miss them…” 

The king lets out a disgruntled noise and Danny can’t help but let out a pitiful laugh, “You’re not jealous are you? C’mon, you’re like a whole king. Demon King actually. You reign everything under your fingertips.”

“That’s not it... Your friends are lucky to have you, I’m sure.” He admonished, “ As a king, I do not have control over  _ everything  _ and nor could I have it. You also shouldn’t have to feel this way.”

Danny nods, letting out a shuddering sigh as he leans further into the man’s hold,“I’m sorry… That’s not fair to you.” He offers a smile, “I know this must be frustrating…”

“I don’t deserve your sympathy, I should be apologizing for ripping you from the only home you know…” He sighs, rubbing the boy’s shoulders. “I want to speak further on this… Maybe back at the castle, if you’re okay with it?”

“That’s fine, I guess… I think I’ve had enough exploring today anyway…”

“Tea?” Vlad offers the cup as he smiles, but the closer Danny looks, the man is exhausted. Probably as exhausted as he is. Still Danny takes the cup with a soft thanks and soon they’re sitting in silence. Vlad is used to it and he doesn’t make any moves to break it, but Danny, not so much. 

“So what… Did you want to say?” 

Vlad rubs his thumb around the rim of the cup, his eyes fixed on the liquid inside. He would take a sip, but he knows it will do nothing to calm his nerves. The king lets out a sigh, “I have grieved over your disappearance for many moons now. When I found where you were, I could only admire you from afar until I was able to meet you in person. I didn’t expect you to forget me- us. If you were angry, I would have done whatever in my might to try and earn your forgiveness…” 

He looked up, his eyes were decorated with sadness and while he tried to look calm, his posture had slumped into one of exhaustion.”But I see, it was a rather lost cause. I don’t want to force you here and you don’t even know who I am. I thought as long as you stayed, I would be fine. But I don’t want just your presence, I want to have conversations where we reminisce over meeting each other, how I surprise you with small gifts that you didn’t think I knew you wanted, when we bed at night and you whisper how much you adore me as though I couldn’t hear you.” He quiets down, squeezing the cup between his hands the more he thinks about it. 

“I can’t force that on you. I can’t make you remember us and I can’t take away your freedom because I’m selfish.” 

“Vlad…” Danny’s words are caught, he wasn’t sure what he should be saying. All that the beast has said has been the way he felt. Danny certainly couldn’t deny him of that and yes, the king had been right. No matter what Vlad did, Danny only saw him as the guy who took him from what he knew to live out a fantasy he wasn’t a part of. 

Even still, Danny sits his cup on the table and stands. 

He isn't sure what he should do either, he couldn’t even lie and say it wasn’t unpleasant being here. He wasn’t even mad at the idea of the beast having this desire for him. 

Making his way over, he plops down next to Vlad and leans back. 

“Since we’re making confessions, Can I say one too?” 

Vlad raises an eyebrow, eyeing the boy wearily, “Certainly.”

Danny sighs, “The old Danny; Daniel." He corrects, "I will never be the Daniel that you knew and loved. I could never remember all the stuff you guys did or even appreciate you the way he did. But… I don’t know- in all the time we spent together, it hasn’t been bad and I wouldn’t mind if you told me more stories about him- about you both…” He ruffles his hair, a little out of frustration, “I don’t know, all I’m saying is that maybe we could try?” 

“You’re not just saying this to make me feel better?” The king looks surprised, his heart feels tight in his chest. Was he hearing this correct?

“I mean, if it makes you feel better, I guess I don’t like that I can’t remember all the good things that happened for you guys…”

“-And your friends, your life with the humans?” Vlad tries to curb his hopefulness, clearing his throat.

The boy mulls, “I want to see them, I want to be with them… But I understand that you have a whole realm to run, maybe… Maybe I could visit them? I don’t want to forget them…” 

“I think we could work something out. As long as you’re certain…” Vlad sighs in relief when Danny nods, he can’t help but hug Danny to his chest and bury his face into the boy’s hair. He doesn’t care if Danny will get mad at him later for it, he just needed to hold him for a moment. 


	4. Bonus Ch: He Was An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with several months of time passing.

Danny curls up on the lounge sofa, settling comfortably as he tucks the blanket under his chin. He didn’t know that Hell had winter seasons, he was surprised it had seasons in general, but it had gotten cooler if possible. The once red blazing flames had shifted purple, feeling closer to nighttime. Still it wasn’t cold enough to really be considered a 'human' winter.

Danny had been listening to Vlad speak more about old memories, things they used to do together and such. The longer he listened, the more he came to truly understand that while the demon was in fact in love with him, he was also lonely. Countless sleepless nights missing his lover, always seeing them but never being able to touch them, Speaking to them but never being spoken to. 

Danny had apologized softly, he truly felt sympathy for the man. Even a bit guilty. But Vlad waves his hand before offering a smile. “It’s not your fault.”

The hell it isn’t. 

“Well... Tell me more about him, you said that he was like how I am now, but what’s different?” Danny’s eyes follow the beast’s movements as they walk back to the couch he laid on. He shuffles his feet, to offer space near him but Vlad hooks his arm under Danny’s legs and rests them on his lap. 

“Mainly- excuse my words- about you being an incubus,” Out the corner of his eye Danny flinches. “He was confident in it, not because in the sense of what he did, but in one that he was unapologetically proud of it. Maybe I’ve been mistaken, but talking about it, you- he wouldn’t let the other demon’s words bother him. He knew what he was, but he also knew who he was.” 

Danny snorts, “How wonderful…” 

“It is nothing but a mindset.” Vlad points out, earning a gentle nudge of the boy’s foot. 

Sure, he made his point. Danny wasn’t confident or comfortable in his own skin. Whatever. So back then he could tolerate the abuse more and even now, it wasn’t as harsh as it was then. Now he grew to accept that he wasn’t human, sure, but he wasn’t going to willingly accept his title of an incubus. 

Danny huffs childishly, “So, what, did he just strut his stuff around or something?”

“Mm, no, not necessarily. He had this power in his step, yes. But it wasn’t some show of his nature.” Vlad says calmly, running his claws along the boy’s legs lightly, pressing the pads of his fingers against the smoothed skin. This. This moment was some sense of normalcy in his life, Vlad concluded and he indulges in it. 

He could live with the decisions they both agreed on. Take things very slow and see where it went after that.

Later today they were supposed to go out for dinner and while Danny didn’t want to repeat himself, Vlad heard the word ‘date’. He had enough sense to know what that meant; Danny was okay with being courted and it makes the demon king even more excited. 

He was going to woo the boy to his best ability. 

So when they do get ready for their night out, they’re both bundled up with thick cloaks to combat the cooler winter. Vlad ushers the boy inside the restaurant by a gentle hand on his back while a smile grows on his face. It’s a quaint and small place, something to start the night off without overwhelming Danny. It doesn't hurt that it actually works. 

Going off without a hitch and not too long after Vlad is basking in the boy’s laughter. The way that Danny’s nose crinkles as he shuts his eyes and holds his hand in over his mouth, trying to hold in his fits. Vlad's heart is swelling, he can’t help but also chuckle under his breath, cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

“No way, you’re lying!” Danny says as he’s finally able to breathe, wiping the tears from his eyes. “You couldn’t have possibly done that.”

Vlad grins, leaning in while resting his elbows on the table. “Oh, if only. I promise, as soon as it happened my council had insisted it was a mistake and that I wasn’t in my right mind. It’s unfortunate, but now I’m apparently crazed.”

Danny snickers, “Well, you deserve it then. Think of it, ‘Vlad the Crazed’, I bet the whole kingdom had fun.”

The king hums, “They did… I had even gone straight to you; but when you poked fun at me. I was tempted to hide myself away in my quarters like a mere child.. That was until, of course, you came in with the sweetest of smiles. You promised you were done jesting and that everything was going to be okay.”

There’s a sigh, one of understanding from the boy, “Good, I probably thought you were acting like a cry baby…” His words have no bite and Vlad doesn’t take offense anyway. They sit quietly, dinner had been wonderful, if Danny had to admit. He couldn't stop from smiling and while Vlad catches him in the act and he tries to blow it off, he's pretty content regardless. 

By the time they leave for the next thing Vlad has planned, they’re a little off schedule, but neither mind. It takes them even longer to make it to the next destination that by the time they arrive, it’s closing time. 

Danny just smirks, “Better luck next time, huh?”

Straightening his posture, the king huffs, “I suppose. But it isn’t all that bad, maybe we can walk through the park instead?” 

Danny shrugs as if indifferent but Vlad still catches the grin on his face as he walks away. Quick on his heels, Vlad’s soon stepping in tandem. Danny doesn’t even deny Vlad’s chance to wrap an arm around his waist, despite the way it slows them down. 

“I have to give it to you… Today has been pretty good.” 

Vlad purses, “Only good?”

“Maybe a little better than that.” The boy laughs softly, “It wasn’t absolutely horrible. Even though we didn’t get to do all the things on your list, I still enjoyed it.” He stops, smiling in amusement as Vlad stops as well, looking at him in confusion. 

“I can see why I might have loved you.” 

Vlad stares at Danny with wide eyes, “You… Mean that?”

Danny stands there, glancing over at the flames, “Mhm… I do… That’s not to say you can stop taking me out.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“Good. Because I expect it now,” Danny huffs playful, “And this better not change, your- kindness. I’m not trying to deal with some evil dude who is waiting for the right time to screw me over.” 

Vlad flinches and points out, “No, never. I mean it when I told you, I loved you with all my heart and--”

“Yeah, yeah… You love me, I know…” He says softly, letting Vlad take his hands. “I’m giving you a chance is all…” 

Danny kicks at the ground, furrowing his brows in thought. Vlad watches him quietly until he's tugged forward. He nearly has to kneel just so that they’re at the same height. But this is just as fine for what Danny wanted. He leans in the rest of the way, kissing Vlad’s cheek softly. It earns him a surprised reaction before getting a kiss in return. 

Danny's cheeks are soon cupped and their lips meet. 

He was tempted to pull back because like he said, he was only giving Vlad a chance. But his own hands found their way onto Vlad's shoulders while a rogue hand was placed on the back of his head, twirling and gripping the short pale locks of hair. 

Danny feels himself relax, brows furrowing. Everything moves so smoothly that he didn't feel it as a challenge; he easily relinquished his weight into Vlad’s hold. 

His nature creeps out ever so slowly, oozing to the point that when he’s hit with an overwhelming amount of desire, he gasps, desperately forcing the kiss to end.

Hazes of color wash over his vision as he tries to observe Vlad’s face. The tendrils had fully been out, trying to dig into the king, wrapping around his body. But Vlad only whispers softly to the boy that everything was okay. The way the king's words roll off his tongue with such a deepness and power, it makes Danny quiver.

“It’s okay…” Danny repeats softly, pulling at his nature, reeling back. 

He trusted Vlad.

Everything's okay.

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, welcome to the end.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Would you be interested in a mini series that focuses on incubus/succubus Danny? I might make it anyway for my own sake, but would you like to read it?


End file.
